Scooby Doo (fandom)
Scooby Doo (lub Scooby-Doo) - seria animowanych seriali dla dzieci, produkowanych w USA od roku 1969 oraz wszystko, co z tymi kreskówkami związane. Pierwszy serial stworzyli William Hanna i Joseph Barbera, a produkcja odbywała się w ich studio Hanna-Barbera, zaś od 2001 odbywa się w Warner Bros. Animation. Oprócz tego duetu, twórcami serialu byli też: Fred Silverman z CBS - stacji, gdzie Scooby Doo był początkowo emitowany, scenarzyści Joe Ruby i Ken Spears oraz twórca postaci Iwao Takamoto. W październiku 2004 pobił rekordową liczbę odcinków wśród amerykańskich seriali, ale w kwietniu 2005 pobili go Simpsonowie (378 odcinków, a Scooby Doo 371). Popularność kreskówek zapoczątkowała produkcję pełnometrażowych filmów animowanych z udziałem bohaterów seriali. Powstały też cztery filmy aktorskie - dwa kinowe: Scooby Doo (2002) i Scooby-Doo 2: Potwory na gigancie (2004) oraz dwa telewizyjne: Scooby-Doo: Strachy i patałachy (2009) i Scooby-Doo: Klątwa potwora z głębin jeziora (2011). Oprócz tego w sprzedaży jest wiele komiksów, magazynów, książek czy kolorowanek dla dzieci, a także zabawki, maskotki i gry (planszowe i komputerowe). W sprzedaży jest nawet „ludzka” wersja Scooby-chrupek. Choć premierowe odcinki kolejnych seriali miały miejsce w wielu stacjach, to największą popularnością z emisji Scooby'ego Doo, również w Polsce, zasłynął Cartoon Network i Boomerang. Oryginalnymi stacjami były: CBS (1969-1976), ABC (1976-1986, 1988-1991), The WB (2002-2005) i The CW (2006-2008). Historia Na pomysł stworzenia Scooby’ego Doo wpadł Fred Silverman z CBS, gdy coraz więcej kreskówek opowiadała o superbohaterach. Początkowo miał to być serial Mysteries Five opowiadając o pięciu nastolatkach demaskujących potwory - byli to: Geoff, Mike, Kelly, Linda i jej brat „W.W.”. Później zaszły zmiany w postaciach - Geoff i Mike stali się Ronniem, który potem przekształcił się we Freda, Kelly została Daphne, Linda - Velmą a „W.W.” - Kudłatym, który przestał być bratem Velmy; do postaci dołączył pies. Zaszły też zmiany w tytule - Mysteries Five zmieniło się w Who’s S-S-Scared?. Podczas lotu samolotem Silverman usłyszał w piosence Franka Sinatry Strangers in the Night słowa Dooby-Dooby-Doo.... Serialowy pies przybrał imię Scooby Doo. Seriale animowane 13 września 1969 w CBS, w sobotnim bloku porannych kreskówek wyemitowano pierwszy odcinek serialu Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?. W roku 1970 zakończono produkcję. W 1972 pojawił się sequel Nowy Scooby Doo, którego odcinki z 25 minut wydłużono do 45 minut. Wkrótce Fred Silverman przeniósł się z CBS do ABC. Scooby Doo przeniósł się wraz z nim. W 1976 pojawił się Scooby Doo, który kręcono w podobnym stylu co Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?. Dwa kolejne seriale nosiły ten sam tytuł - Scooby i Scrappy Doo. ''W obu do głównych postaci dołączył siostrzeniec Scooby'ego - Scrappy Doo. W pierwszym serialu (1979) zagadki rozwiązywała cała szóstka postaci, a w drugim (1980) tylko Kudłaty z oboma psimi bohaterami. W kolejnych serialach - ''Nowy Scooby i Scrappy Doo oraz Nowe przygody Scooby'ego (1983) do tej trójki dołącza tylko Daphne, podobnie jak w 13 demonów Scooby Doo (1985), gdzie oprócz tego pojawiają się nowe postacie. Ostatnim serialem w ABC został Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo (1988), który pokazuje losy pięciu głównych postaci w okresie dzieciństwa (ok. 10 lat) - ponownie bez Scrappy'ego. W 1991 zakończono produkcję Szczeniaka. Wtedy rozpoczęła się dla seriali długa przerwa (i tak w produkcji były jeszcze filmy). W 2001 zmarł William Hanna; Hanna-Barbera się rozwiązało, tworząc Cartoon Network Studios. Scooby Doo przeniósł się do Warner Bros. Animation. Rozpoczęto produkcję seriali rysowanych komputerowo, unowocześniono fabułę. Najpierw powstał Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (2002), a potem Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie (2006), który już w zupełności różnił się od swoich poprzedników. Także stacja telewizyjna się zmieniła - pierwszy z seriali emitowano w The WB, drugi w The CW. W 2010 roku powstał kolejny serial z przygodami psa o detektywistycznych zdolnościach: Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów. Filmy animowane Pierwszy film animowany z serii pojawił się w roku 1979, a był to Scooby Doo podbija Hollywood. Został on wyemitowany premierowo w ABC. W kolejnych filmach ABC zagadki potworów rozwiązywali Scooby, Kudłaty i Scrappy: *''Scooby Doo spotyka braci Boo'' (1987) *''Scooby Doo i Oporny Wilkołak'' (1988) *''Scooby Doo i Szkoła Upiorów'' (1988). Kolejny film, Scooby Doo i baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (1994), już bez Scrappy'ego, został premierowo wyemitowany w TBS. Później przyszedł czas na pełnometrażowe filmy Scooby Doo wydawane na DVD. Warner Bros. Animation i Hanna-Barbera stworzyły we współpracy filmy: *''Scooby Doo na Wyspie Zombie'' (1998) *''Scooby Doo i Duch Czarownicy'' (1999) *''Scooby Doo i najeźdźcy z kosmosu'' (2000) oraz *''Scooby Doo i cyber pościg'' (2001). Sukces tych filmów doprowadził do kontynuowania seriali (powstało Co nowego u Scooby'ego?) i filmów Scooby Doo - już w samym Warner Bros. Zobacz tutaj:'' Filmy animowane z serii Scooby Doo - lista.'' Pozostałe postacie *Scrappy-Doo *Yabba-Doo *Vincent van Ghoul *Scooby-Dum *Flim-Flam *Dusty *Scooby-Dee Filmografia Seriale animowane Scooby-Doo i jego przyjaciele pojawiają się też gościnnie w serialach animowanych Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni, Johnny Bravo i Harvey Birdman, Attorney at law. Animowane filmy telewizyjne *''Scooby Doo podbija Hollywood'' (1979, ABC) *''Scooby Doo spotyka braci Boo'' (1987) *''Scooby Doo i Oporny Wilkołak'' (1988) *''Scooby Doo: Szkoła Upiorów'' (1988) *''Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration'' (1989, TNT; brak wersji polskiej) *''Scooby Doo i baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy'' (TBS, 1994) *''Night of the Living Doo'' (2001, Cartoon Network/Adult Swim; brak wersji polskiej) Animowane filmy DVD Zobacz tutaj:'' Filmy animowane z serii Scooby Doo - lista.'' Filmy aktorskie Kinowe: *''Scooby Doo'' (2002) *''Scooby-Doo 2: Potwory na gigancie'' (2004) *''S.C.O.O.B.'' (2020) Telewizyjne: *''Scooby-Doo: Strachy i patałachy'' (2009, Cartoon Network) *''Scooby-Doo: Klątwa potwora z głębin jeziora'' (2010, Cartoon Network) *''Daphne i Velma'' (2018) Obsada w wersji oryginalnej Media Czasopisma Pierwszym polskim czasopismem związanym ze Scoobym było Scooby-Doo poznaje tajemnice świata! wydawane w latach 2004-2006 przez DeAgostini. Od 2006 jest też wydawany Scooby-Doo Magazyn wydawnictwa Media Service Zawada. Komiksy i książki Kilka wydawnictw w Polsce wydaje książki i komiksy o Scooby Doo. Nakładem wydawnictwa Media Service Zawada ukazały się serie Superkomiks Scooby-Doo (każdy tom zawiera kilka komiksów), Scooby-Doo na tropie komiksów *kontynuacja Suprkomiksu) oraz Scooby-Doo Czytamy razem ułatwiająca naukę czytania. Wydawnictwo Siedmioróg wydało książki z bajkami o Scoobym: Scooby-Doo: Skarbnica smakowitych opowieści, Nowe przygody Tajemniczej Spółki i Scooby-Doo Twój najlepszy przyjaciel. Od 2007 roku ukazują się serie książek Scooby-Doo Tajemnice, Scooby-Doo i Ty oraz malowanki. Lista książek: Scooby-Doo: Tajemnice Autor: James Gelsey #''Scooby-Doo! i szaman'' (upiór: szaman) #''Scooby-Doo! i fałszywa wróżka'' (upiór: Madame Aurora) #''Scooby-Doo! i nawiedzony zamek'' (upiór: Duch Warda Montgomery’ego) #''Scooby-Doo! i klątwa mściwej mumii'' (upiór: Mumia) #''Scooby-Doo! i śnieżny potwór'' (upiór: Śnieżny potwór) #''Scooby-Doo! i zatopiony statek'' (upiór: Duch kapitana Fryty) #''Scooby-Doo! i klątwa wilkołaka'' (upiór: Wilkołak) #''Scooby-Doo! i wampir'' (upiór: Wampir) #''Scooby-Doo! i potwór z wesołego miasteczka'' (upiór: Potwór z wesołego miasteczka) #''Scooby Doo! i przebojowy duch '' (upiór: Przebojowy duch) #''Scooby Doo! i skarb zombi'' (upiór: Zombi) #''Scooby-Doo! i koszmarny mecz'' (upiór: Duch sędziego) #''Scooby-Doo! i upiorny generał'' (upiór: Upiorny generał) #''Scooby-Doo! i uciekający robot'' (upiór: Robot) #''Scooby-Doo! i frankenstein'' (upiór: Potwór Frankensteina #''Scooby-Doo! i Mistrz w Masce'' (upiór: Mistrz w Masce) #''Scooby-Doo! i potwór z ,,Doliny Szczęścia"'' (upiór: Potwór ze sklepu z potworami doktora Yuckensteina) #''Scooby-Doo! i szalony jaskiniowiec'' (upiór: Jaskiniowiec) #''Scooby-Doo! i szaleńcze rodeo'' (upiór: Klaun z rodeo) #''Scooby-Doo! i upiór ze sklepu z zabawkami'' (upiór: Calico Carly) #''Scooby-Doo! i straszliwy goryl'' (upiór: Biały goryl) #''Scooby-Doo! i szalejący wiking'' (upiór: Wiking) #''Scooby-Doo! i upiorny strach na wróble'' (upiór: Strach na wróble) Scooby Doo i Ty #Tracey Wast: Na tropie Wielkiej Stopy (upiór: Wielka Stopa) #James Gelsey: Na tropie Potwora z Telewizora (upiór: Potwór z telewizora) #James Gelsey: Na tropie Świecącego Kosmity (upiór: kosmita) #Vicki Erwin: Na tropie Upiornego Psa (upiór: Upiorny Pies) #Jesse McCann: Na tropie Zaginionego Drwala (upiór: drwal) #Jenny Markas: Na tropie Potwora z Ciasta (upiór: Potwór z ciasta) #Jenny Markas: Na tropie Podskakującego Lwa (upiór: lew) #James Gelsey: Na tropie Wędrującej Wiedźmy (upiór: wiedźma) #James Gelsey: Na tropie Purpurowego Rycerza (upiór: rycerz) Zabawki W Polsce wyprodukowano dużo zabawek i gier Scooby Doo - maskotki, figurki, kalendarze (dołączone do Scooby-Doo Magazynów), puzzle, gry planszowe i wiele innych. Gry 'W wersji polskiej' Point-and-click *''Scooby Doo: Strachy na lachy'' *''Scooby Doo: Miasto duchów'' *''Scooby Doo: Piramidalna zagadka'' *''Scooby Doo: Muzealna draka z powodu robaka'' *''Scooby Doo: Terror Kamiennego Smoka'' *''Scooby Doo: Akcja! Kamera! Zamęt!'' Inne *''Scooby Doo: Pierwsze Strachy'' *''Scooby Doo i nawiedzone bagno'' *''Scooby Doo 2: Potwory na gigancie'' (na podstawie filmu) 'Bez wersji polskiej' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo Mystery'' *''Scooby Doo! Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom'' *''Scooby-Doo: Classic Creep Capers'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' *''Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem'' *''Scooby-Doo! Unmasked'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Adventures'' *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' *''Scooby Doo & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure'' – razem z bohaterami Zwariowanych Melodii DVD Na płytach DVD wydano w Polsce wszystkie filmy, a także następujące seriale: *''Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?'' *''Nowy Scooby Doo'' (jako Największe zagadki Scooby Doo) *''13 demonów Scooby Doo'' (jako 13 duchów Scooby Doo) *''Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo'' *''Co nowego u Scooby'ego?'' *''Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie'' *''Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów'' *''Wyluzuj, Scooby-Doo!. Dystrybutorem został Warner Bros. Home Video/Galapagos. Dawniej Polskie Nagrania wydawały na kasetach video ''Scooby’ego i Scrappy’ego Doo (pierwszy serial) z własnym dubbingiem. Występy bohaterów w innych programach [[Plik:Bravo_Dooby-Doo.png|thumb|Karta tytułowa odcinka Bravo Dooby Doo]] *Scooby i przyjaciele wystąpili w dwóch odcinkach serialu Johnny Bravo - Bravo Dooby-Doo i W noc wigilijną. *Scooby pojawia się również w jednym z odcinków Drawn Together. en:Scooby-Doo (franchise) Kategoria:Media